licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Elocien Andras
Duke Elocien Andras (el-OH-see-en AN-drass) serves Andarra as the Northwarden, head of Administration. He is the brother of King Kevran Andras, husband of Geladra and father of Prince Torin and Princess Deldri. He was instrumental in overthrowing the Augurs during the Unseen War, and was known for his hardline Loyalist (anti-Gifted) tendencies. As time has passed, his attitude has softened significantly, largely due to the revelation that his son was Gifted. History Pre-Revolution As a member of the token monarchy, Elocien served the ruling Augurs alongside his brother, the King of Andarra. While he dispassionately resented the state of rule, he saw no avenue for normal humans to overthrow the current system of government. One day, he was approached by a mysterious woman, who promised he could overthrow the Augurs with her help. Skeptical, he and his brother met under conditions that she specified, and were shocked to see Jakarris si'Ithridian, leader of the Augurs, appear as well. Expecting to be tried and executed, Elocien and his brother were even more surprised to learn that Jakarris intended to sabotage the rule of the Augurs from within, and would be working alongside them. The Revolution The woman provided them with the Oathstones, Traps, Vessels and Finders required to establish administrative power over the Gifted, and assured them the opportunity to strike would soon present itself. Jakarris used his influence as the chief Augur to falsify the public record of the Augurs' predictions, causing them to lose the trust of the public and go into hiding while they sorted out the issue. In the meantime, some of the Gifted, no longer beholden to their masters, took the opportunity to manipulate normal citizens, making sport of mass violence, rapes and other severe crimes. As these events occurred, Elocien fastidiously recorded the incidents in a personal journal to steel his resolve and remain convinced that he was doing the right thing. Eventually, public opinion against both Augurs and Gifted in Andarra reached a boiling point. Elocien and his brother led the revolution that overthrew them from the ruling class, and instated a new system of government as well as Administration, an organization to police the use of Essence. With the revolution complete, Elocien and his brother convened with Jakarris, who had recently finished killing all of the other Augurs. He verified that their memories had not been tampered with, then notarized and sealed Elocien's journal chronicling these events before wiping them from the Duke's memory. It is possible that the manipulation of Elocien's memories caused him to lose the full perspective on the Gifted and become a hardline Loyalist in his new position as Northwarden. As Northwarden Shortly after the revolution, he fathered two children by his wife Geladra, another Loyalist figure inside administration. She retired to care for Prince Torin and Princess Deldri, while he remained in his position. Elocien's policies were notoriously cruel towards the Gifted, and he privately requested that any new Augurs discovered in Andarra be brought to him for personal interrogation. In four cases, he repeatedly beat and tortured the Augurs until they died, despite the fact that they were children. A New Master When a fifth Augur, Erran, was brought to his confines, Elocien began to administer his beatings as usual. Before he could kill the boy, however, he fell victim to Erran's Control and began to lose his sense of individuality. He chronicled what little he could of the experience in another journal, which eventually found its way into the hands of his wife. In a matter of months, he completely lost his sense of individuality and became Erran's puppet. Erran, feeling safer, began to publicly accompany Elocien as his manservant while secretly Controlling him at all times throughout the day. With Erran now in charge, Elocien's public attitude towards Gifted began to soften, largely disappointing his Loyalist fellows. This also created a significant rift in his marriage to Geladra, who was suspicious of his sudden change of heart, and their relationship began to rapidly deteriorate. Upon learning that Torin was Gifted, he did not react as his son expected. Instead, he secretly sent the boy to a school in Caladel, announcing publicly that his son was being sent to Calandra for military training. Similarly, when Kol and Fessi were brought to the palace, he let them stay and work for the benefit of Andarra instead of executing them as they expected. Activities Managing the Augurs When Ashalia arrives in Tol Athian, Elocien personally seeks her out to learn more about the massacre at Caladel. She is shocked to learn that his attitude does not match his reputation, and even more surprised to learn that he is Wirr's father. Unaware that she may be spying for Scyner, he appoints her as a new Representative for Tol Athian in Ilin Illan, granting her access to the palace. He later introduces her to the Augurs secretly working for him and tasks her with the role of Scribe, in order to sort through their Visions to find truthful records of the future. He also convinces her to turn on Scyner after showing her a memory where the Shadraehin ordered the massacre of several of Elocien's men in cold blood. Trusting Asha with this new responsibility, he returns to carrying out his royal duties. He is overjoyed to reunite with his son, publicly celebrating his safe return to Ilin Illan. His cover story of Torin's voyage to Calandra is exposed during a manic outburst from the King, and his son's status as a Gifted is publicly revealed, causing Elocien to lose even more respect in the eyes of the Loyalists. The Blind Invasion Elocien learns from Asha that the Blind army will soon invade Ilin Illan, and helps her investigate methods of defending the city. As the army continually proves ineffective under his brother's leadership, he authorizes the Gifted to fight in the conflict, as well as a group of Shadows wielding Vessels. As the invasion occurs, Elocien occupies a post where he can observe the battle. When receiving a standard report from Captain Paetir, he is suddenly stabbed when the officer is revealed to be an Echo. As he lays dying, surrounded by Asha and his son, he begs Wirr not to save him — regardless of any future pleas — so that the Tenets can be changed to grant the Gifted more lax use of their powers. Wirr complies, though as Elocien begins to fade Erran finally lets go of his Control, and the Northwarden makes a final, desperate plea for healing from his son. Following what he believes to be Elocien's true wish, Wirr does not comply and remorsefully allows his father to die. Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Administration Category:Andarra